Le Temps De La Nuit
by Zoline
Summary: Quand un orage éclate... Quand la nuit est trop longue... Et quand on n'assume pas... Ça donne un vrai chaos. FIC POUR ADULTES.
1. Nuit d'Hiver

_Hello a tous ! Contente de revenir un peu ici ! =)_

_Comme promis, entre deux révisons du Bac ( Nan, c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas encore commencé XD ), je vous poste mon nouveau bébé, fraîchement pondu d'il y a déjà quelques mois … ^^_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez le début de cette nouvelle fiction , toujours avec mes deux loulous ! =)_

_Enjoy !_

_PS: Vous avez vu ? J'ai découvert le bouton pour les lignes horizontales ! XD_

* * *

_Ah oui, et, je viens de faire quelques modifications afin de corriger les fautes ^^ ( Elles sont pour la plupart d'inattention, et je ne m'en aperçois qu'après ! )_

* * *

**_Le Temps De La Nuit_**

* * *

_Partie 1: Nuit d'Hiver..._

* * *

Il avait toujours adoré l'eau. Avec une préférence pour la sauvage, imprévisible, eau salée de l'océan.

Mais en plein cœur de Washington, difficile d'aller faire trempette en pleine mer. Aussi, la piscine Olympique située a quelques kilomètres de chez lui, et de son boulot par la même occasion, l'avait de suite attirée. Mais il n'avait pas toujours assez de temps pour y aller, finissant souvent tard le soir sur des horaires instables.

C'était donc avec un léger sourire qu'il avait remarqué l'affiche de la semaine dernière expliquant que: « En raison de la période des Jeux Olympiques Canadiens, la piscine Olympique Washington Olympic Center sera exceptionnellement ouverte jusqu'à minuit et plus du 12 au 28 février 2010. De nombreuses et diverses activités vous seront proposées a partir de 20h00, encadrées par des professionnels du sport aquatique. Planning complet disponible a l'accueil. »

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, sous les douches, délaissant ses muscles épuisés par les biens nombreuses longueurs effectuées. Il remarqua rapidement la jeune femme qui allait dans sa direction, avec un sourire. Il pensa de prime abord qu'elle s'était trompée de direction, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait toujours une partie de douches communes a cet endroit. Attrapant son shampoing, il s'en appliqua une bonne dose sur les cheveux. S'il y avait bien un truc dont il avait horreur, c'était de sentir ce chlore irriter sa peau et s'insinuer dans ses narines.

Profitant d'un moment ou elle lui tournait le dos, il la détailla d'un coup d'œil. Ses longs cheveux bruns, parsemés de roux, lui retombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Fine et élancée, il lui aurait donné la quarantaine. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de nouveau, avant de s'approcher et de se glisser sous la douche juste a côté.

« Bonsoir ! Êtes vous aussi un adepte des longueurs nocturnes?

- Seulement quand la piscine reste ouverte, lui répondit-il doucement.

- C'est une bonne idée d'avoir organisé ces soirées ! J'ai fais quelques activités ce soir, c'était très intéressant. Et vous ? Je vous ai aperçu dans la soirée. »

Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait plus malicieusement, s'attardant imperceptiblement sur son corps.

« Quelques longueurs seulement.

- Quelques ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Plutôt quelques kilomètres, oui ! »

Le haut parleur la coupa presque dans sa prochaine phrase : « Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous informons que le Centre Olympique va bientôt fermé. Nous vous prions de vous diriger vers les douches. Merci de votre visite. »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais personne ne vint.

« Nous devons presque être les derniers, dit-il.

- Sûrement! Il est tout de même plus de minuit ! C'est la deuxième soirée que je passe ici et j'ai croisé peu d'hommes debout si tardivement... Je pense que la grosse majorité s'en vont aux alentours de 22h30. J'arrive toujours un peu après. Vous travaillez tard?

- Ça dépend... Pourquoi venir si tard? »

Il ne parlait jamais de son métier au premier venu, aussi jolie et féminine soit-elle dans son deux pièces.

La lancer sur le sien était un bon moyen de la détourner de ses interrogations.

« Je suis une femme d'affaire débordée, l'on va dire ! J'aime beaucoup mon métier, mais il m'angoisse tout autant. Alors, après avoir terminé de gros dossiers, je part me détendre en piquant une petite tête dans l'eau. Ça me fait un bien fou !

Et vous alors? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ! Que faites vous dans la vie?

- Plein de choses ! »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se rapprocha a nouveau, séductrice.

« Quelles genres de choses? » , lui demanda t-elle en un battement de yeux de biche.

Sa conscience pesa le pour et le contre. Que risquait t-il? Cette jeune femme était visiblement aussi désireuse de sexe que lui.

Sa libido le rappela a l'ordre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des rencontres a la piscine, des femmes et des moments d'une nuit, les satisfaisant tous les deux. Il répondit finalement, aussi doux qu'un félin:

« Toutes celles que vous semblez attendre ... »

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

* * *

Une touffe de cheveux bruns lui chatouillait la nuque. Lentement, Gibbs étira ses muscles, et se retourna de l'autre côté. Marie; c'était le nom qu'il avait découvert à cette jeune femme, semblait dormir paisiblement, les cheveux ébouriffés, à moitié découverte. Il observa sa chambre. Des vêtements éparpillés jonchaient le parquet et, au porte manteau, semblait être accroché... une petite culotte. Le plus doucement possible, il se leva, enfilant son boxer qui traînait sous la couette.

« Il fait beau ce matin... »

La voix le fit sursauter. Marie le regardait et souriait. Il lui répondit:

« L'hiver est bientôt fini. Je vais prendre une douche. Vous avez faim?

- Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Tout ce sport m'a creusé! , fit-elle malicieusement.

- Servez vous dans les placards. »

- Merci. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil: 14h30 ! Quoi? Puis il se souvint de la nuit et de la matinée qu'il avait passé. Ok... C'était normal. Il s'apprêtait a quitter la chambre quand Marie l'interpella :

« Leroy? »

Tiens donc, il lui avait murmuré son autre prénom cette nuit...

« Oui?

- J'ai passé une très bonne... nuit. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- Peut être », lui répondit-il.

Ils en avaient pourtant parlé hier soir. C'était juste une nuit, une nuit de sexe, et rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas plus. Juste besoin de se détendre, sentir la dopamine affluer dans ses veines, le plaisir lui faire oublier les morts, le sang et les tueurs. Rien d'autres.

Pas de sentiments, pas même d'affection.

Un brin de douceur ou de brutalité pour dénouer son corps, lui vider la tête, parfois.

La venue d'une image, d'un autre corps, d'un autre visage, qu'il voulait oublier. Non, celle ci, cette image n'avait rien a faire dans le décor. Elle ne devait pas exister, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne voulait pas, accepter sa jouissance, son corps tendu de plaisir, par la simple vision de cette image.

Secouant la tête, Gibbs remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Marie était définitivement une excellente « amante » ( le mot lui brûla la gorge ) et ce fantasme n'avait strictement rien a faire là dedans. Point barre.

Après que Gibbs soit parti se doucher, la jeune femme s'étira et s'habilla rapidement de ses sous-vêtements et d'un débardeur. Elle se recoiffa sommairement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Attrapant les céréales et le lait, elle commença a manger.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retentit.

Surprise, elle attendit quelques secondes et, ne voyant personne sortir de la salle de bain, alla ouvrir.

Tony accéléra. Ce congrès l'énervait. Rien n'allait depuis ce matin. Premièrement, être invité à une conférence sur les nouvelles mesures internationales anti-terrorisme ne lui plaisait pas, bien qu'il y aille avec ses jeunes collègues, ainsi qu'avec Abby et Ducky. C'était toujours beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose. Il avait donc déjà commencé la journée de mauvais poil, et lorsque qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait même plus de céréales, et rien a bouffer pour midi, pour cause d'une enquête de 3 jours qui l'avait fait zapper les courses, ç'avait été le pompon. Aussi était t-il parti de très mauvaise humeur. Après avoir prit Ducky, c'était convenu comme ça; Ziva s'occupait d'Abby et de Tim; il devait passer prendre Gibbs. Il était en avance, l'avion ne décollait pas avant 17h00, mais mieux valait l'être. La conférence avait lieu demain, leur arrivée étant prévue dans la soirée.

Marie ouvrit prestement la porte, et resta très surprise devant les 2 personnes qui se trouvaient juste devant elle. Ils étaient en civil, mais le plus jeune avait une casquette ayant l'inscription NCIS.

« Bonjour... ,fit-elle, je peux vous aider?

Tony resta stoïque en même temps qu'un morceau de lui se brisait en voyant cette jeune femme a moitié dénudée. Évidemment. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru? Il s'était fait des idées.

Que Gibbs soit intéressé un tant soit plus par lui que comme un ami?

Sans façon.

Il était hétéro, et cette jolie brune le prouvait. A moitié habillée, décoiffée, un suçon sur l'épaule et quelques marques dans le cou, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir passé la nuit a jouer aux échecs.

Il répondit froidement :

« L'agent Gibbs est t-il là? »

Au moment où il disait ces mots, Gibbs apparut, presque habillé, les cheveux encore trempés. Elle le regarda, et fit malicieusement:

« C'était donc ça ! »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ton métier! Tu es un agent spécial du … NCIS! » , fit-elle, impressionnée.

Gibbs paru désorienté un instant, et ne lui répondit pas.

Un regard le brûlait, le transperçait.

Il tourna légèrement la tête.

Tony continua sa fixation un instant, puis, conscient soudainement de son comportement, son regard se reposa sur Marie.

Gibbs frissonna.

Si ces lasers verts avaient des balles a la place des pupilles, ils l'auraient fusillés sans concessions.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce petit début ^^ , j'attends vos remarques et reviews ( avec impatience =) ), comme toujours ! _

_A bientôt !_


	2. Nuit d'Automne

_Coucou a tous !_

_Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! _

_Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre davantage pour la suite ^^_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Velouria_ :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! _

_Alors, comme ça, je te tiens en haleine ? =) Tu n'as encore rien vu ! =)_

_Kaori : Merci a toi aussi, ravie de te retrouver ici, et de voir que tu sembles toujours apprécier... ^^_

_Et oui, un Gibbs si entreprenant, un peu étrange, non ? _

_C'était bien sûr volontaire de vous induire en erreur, et encore plus d'inverser un peu les rôles ! =)_

_J'ai aussi voulu montrer une certaine « vie privée » de Gibbs et , comme la série reste très évasive dessus, j'avais une grande marge de création ici , pour en venir ou je veux ! _

_Son comportement sera bien sur expliqué un peu plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! ^^_

_Mais que de questions ! _

_Nannannan, si elle n'est pas classée en drama, c'est que... ce n'est pas un drame ! =) Et pas non plus une relation destructrice ^^ ( Et, comme je ne suis pas trop pour les histoires tristes … ^^ )_

_Le nombre de chapitres ? Prends le titre du chapitre précédent, observes bien le titre de celui là, et … dans une certaine logique, tu trouveras =)_

_Quand a cette phrase, contente que tu l'aies aimée, parce que moi, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite xD_

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, et now... A la suite ! =)_

* * *

_Partie 2 : Nuit d'Automne..._

* * *

L'atmosphère leur pesait. C'était Ducky qui avait dénoué la situation, proposant a tous d'attendre l'arrivée de Tim et des 2 jeunes femmes de l'équipe au salon, devant une vieille légende écossaise qu'il aurait plaisir a raconter.

Marie avait accepté avec plaisir devant l'entrain du légiste, et ils étaient tous au beau milieu du salon de l'ancien militaire, écoutant distraitement Ducky leur raconter son histoire.

Enfin, presque tous.

Gibbs était introuvable depuis 20 minutes, prétextant la fin de sa douche. Personne n'était dupe, car, habituellement, l'ex marine se déshabillait, se savonnait, se rinçait et s'habillait, le tout en 3 minutes chrono.

Marie n'était pas non plus présente, finissant son petit déjeuner a la cuisine. A bien observer la situation, les seuls physiquement et surtout mentalement présents étaient Ducky, Mc Gee, la jeune scientifique et son amie Ziva, ces trois là étant arrivés il y a peu.

Il manquait Tony.

Enfin, pas vraiment.

Ses fesses étaient posées sur la canapé, sa main tenait toujours son verre de jus d'orange, ses yeux fixaient Ducky. Ou plutôt passaient a travers Ducky.

Le médecin légiste, ayant intercepté ce regard fixe, y lisait un trou béant, une plaie ouverte. Et une certaine tristesse, mêlée de rancœur, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient brièvement sur la jeune Marie.

Il savait pourquoi.

Il savait que Tony était amoureux de quelqu'un, de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Sa formation en psychologie humaine l'avait de suite mis sur la voie.

Et puis, Anthony était venu vers lui.

Ils parlaient, de tout, de rien.

De « est ce que Gibbs voit quelqu'un » parfois, sujet amené par les plaisanteries de Tony, sur la possible vie privée de leur patron.

Au bout d'un moment, Ducky avait compris.

Tony s'était ouvert, avait tout laissé débordé. Ducky l'avait écouté, consolé, rassuré.

Et ce soir, cette jeune femme.

Elle n'y était pour rien.

Sauf que pour le jeune Italien, elle avait justement tout a y voir. Gibbs avait du l'embrasser, la caresser, lui faire l'amour, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Lui, il avait juste droit a quelques claques derrière la tête, a quelques sourires, ou regards amusés de son comportement.

Il soupira doucement.

« Anthony ? Anthony ? »

Surprit, Tony releva la tête. Ducky lui sourit.

« Dis moi, Anthony, nous parlions de Pise, ou Pisa, si tu préfères. Notre chère Ziva soutient que c'est au Sud de L'Italie, mais il me semble que c'est bien plus a l'Ouest. Qu'en penses tu ? Tiens, Jethro n'aurait-il pas une carte , par hasard ? »

Ducky se leva a la recherche d'un Atlas dans la bibliothèque, avant de dévier vers le bureau.

Et Tony le suivit, se demandant rapidement de quelle manière la conversation était passée de l'Écosse a l'Italie.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans le bureau, Ducky ferma doucement la porte.

« Ducky...

- Anthony. Je n'ai pas de reproches a te faire. Mais cette jeune femme n'y est pas pour grand chose, Jethro a …

- Je sais Duck, il a couché av..., le coupa amèrement Tony.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Anthony. Jethro a fait un choix, elle ne l'a forcée en rien, mais je reviendrais sur ce choix plus tard. Tu ne dois pas rejeter toute ta colère sur elle, Anthony. Les autres ne comprennent pas ton comportement, ni l'ambiance, glacée, crois moi, qui règne au salon.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais... mais...

- Mais c'est elle qui était avec lui cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? Anthony, elle était avec lui, certes, quoique tu n'en es pas sûr, mais était t-il avec elle ?

- Bien sur que oui, ils... Je ne comprends pas Ducky. »

Le médecin légiste lui sourit gentiment et lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois poser tes questions, Anthony. »

Tony le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

Ducky lui posa une main sur l'épaule, rassurant, et lui dit :

« Retournons au salon, veux tu ? Je n'ai pas fini mon récit. »

Pour la première fois de l'après-midi, Tony lui lâcha un petit sourire, minuscule, mais qui réconforta le médecin.

Ils furent surpris de croiser Gibbs dans le couloir, et Tony ne put s'empécher de lui demander, son ton se voulant joueur :

« Fini ta douche, Boss ? »

Sauf que ledit ton fut loin de ressortir plaisantin, et sonna de manière bien plus colérique, acre que joueur.

Gibbs s'arrêta, dardant son regard bleu, glacial, sur lui :

« Des remarques a faire, DiNozzo ?

- Aucune, Gibbs. Je pensais qu' les marine's mettaient moins de temps qu' les femmes a se préparer. Il faut se méfier des idées reçues. »

Ducky s'étouffa presque.

Le point sensible.

Tony !

Il n'aurait pas eu a faire pire s'il avait souhaité se faire virer.

Il entendit l'ancien militaire siffler entre ses dents. Oh, nom de Dieu.

Il avait une des ses envies de lui foutre une droite. Seule la présence de Ducky l'avait dissuadé de le mettre a terre sur le champ pour avoir osé lui parler comme de la sorte. Il l'avait ni plus ni moins traité de femmelette. Et presque insulté les marine's en même temps.

Il avala sa salive, planta son regard dans les yeux verts, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings.

Prêt a exploser au moindre mot supplémentaire que sortirait le jeune homme.

Celui ci frémit. Et pourtant, il jubilait. Il l'avait touché. Droit au but. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il avait besoin de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de se confronter a lui pour pouvoir laisser exploser sa peine et sa colère.

C'était vital.

« Le ciel se couvre, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Les deux hommes tournèrent machinalement leurs regards vers le légiste. Celui ci s'était furtivement coulé pour atteindre la fenêtre, les obligeant a détourner leur attention par sa prise de parole.

Mais sa remarque était véridique, a prendre au sens propre comme au figuré. D'épais nuages noirs se rassemblaient sous le ciel gris, trop gris a cette heure de l'après-midi.

Au moment même, une voix résonna :

« Leroy ? »

Gibbs tourna la tête vers Marie, alors que les autres la regardaient, un peu surpris du prénom employé.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte, une écharpe autour du coup, et son sac a la main, souriante. Il s'approcha d'elle et, attrapant sa main, elle lui glissa un numéro.

Doucement, il se dégagea :

« Je vais y aller, dit t-elle, il ne fait pas tellement beau, je suis inquiète a l'idée de rentrer trop tard. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des choses a faire, rajouta-elle dans un sourire. Merci pour tout, Leroy. »

- Marie..., fit t-il en lui montrant le numéro glissé.

- Je sais. Mais l'espoir ne coûte rien, dit t-elle plus bas. Au revoir. »

Elle l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue, et fila rapidement.

Gibbs soupira.

Les autres s'étaient un peu éloignés, et avaient embrayé sur l'orage qui s'annonçait. Seul Tony l'avait observé.

L'ex-marine lui lança un regard noir, bien décidé a lui faire comprendre que cette histoire de douche n'était pas résolue.

L'Italien se détourna, plus calme.

Elle était partie.

Bon débarras.

Mais un éclat de lumière le fit sursauter, et se retourner vers la fenêtre. C'était un... éclair ?

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, suivant juste une détonation, un nouvel éclair illumina le salon.

Et, tout simplement, une pluie tonitruante s'abattit sur le toit, frappa les fenêtres, assourdissant brutalement les éfaits de la vitesse a laquelle l'orage s'était déclaré, ils restèrent muets. Sauf Gibbs qui lacha un « merde » en se souvenant que la fenêtre de sa chambre était toujours ouverte ! Il courut la fermer avant que la pluie violente ne se décide a arroser la pièce.

Au salon, Ziva s'agitait :

« L'orage était normalement prévu dans deux jours.

- La météorologie n'est pas une science éxacte, ma chère amie. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne dure un certain moment, avança le plus agé.

- Le problème n'est pas là, Ducky. Y'en a rien a faire du temps qu'il dure, tant que le gouvernement ne se décide pas a annuler les vols, lui répondit Gibbs en réapparaissant.

- Pour c' que ça aurait été utile, cette conférence, de toute manière... » , marmonna Tony.

L'ancien militaire préféra ne pas relever.

La situation était déja assez merdique, pensa t-il, pas besoin de s'occuper d'un gamin qui jouait au con.

Mc Gee le tira de ses sombres pensées :

« Patron. Je crois que c'est le votre. »

Son portable.

Il captait encore ?, s'étonna t'il.

« Gibbs.

- Gibbs ? Vous m'entendez ? Gibbs ? »

Rectification.

Il ne captait rien.

Il regarda le numéro.

Vance.

Il éssaya de bouger un peu partout, cherchant le faible signal qui pouvait subsister.

Là.

Oui, juste là.

Voilà.

« Vance ?

- Gibbs ? Je vous entends très mal. Je fais bref. Vol annulé. Conférence reportée. Personne ne bouge, ordre du gouvernement. Trop dangereux. Routes barrées, arbres effondrés. Vous avez vos agents ?

- Oui. Le docteur Mallard et Abby Sciuto aussi.

- Bien. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne les laissez pas sortir. Compris ?

- Compr... Vance ? Léon ? »

Coupé. Plus de signal. Bon.

Il revint au salon, leur expliqua la situation.

« L'orage se déchaine si fort que ça? », demanda la jeune scientifique.

Gibbs aquiesca, un brun inquiet.

Vu les éclairs qui éclairaient parfois le salon dans un grand bruit tonitruant, il espérait que son paratonnerre soit efficace.

Mc Gee fit un rapide tour du salon, un peu nerveux:

« Mais... Patron... Ou est ce que l'on va dormir? »

Les agents le regardèrent, interloqués. Certes, la maison de Gibbs n'était pas minuscule, mais pas non plus qualifiable de spécialement grande.

« Ta maison est assez grande, Gibbs, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit encore assez pour nous tous... », avança Abby.

Ziva réfléchit a toute vitesse:

« En bas, il y a un canapé, il me semble, non? Une chambre d'amis...

- La mienne, et les deux canapés du haut. On fera avec, ne vous attendez pas à un 5 étoiles », la coupa l'ex-marine.

Intérieurement, Tony, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, grogna. Etre coincé ici était loin de lui plaire.

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était rentré a son appart, se regarder un classique Italien en mangeant une pizza, prendre un bon bain et se sortir cet homme du crane.

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Justement, si, c'étaient le monde des Bisounours par rapport a l'heure d'après quand, alors qu'ils commençaient tous a s'installer, l'électricité fut coupée. Les lumières s'éteignirent, le frigo se coupa, le chauffe-eau s'arrêta.

Fuck!, explosa Tony.

Primo, ils ne captaient plus rien, situation o combien pratique a l'heure ou l'orage inondait et détruisait la moitié de la ville.

Et, secundo, fit le cerveau du jeune homme, il n'y avait plus un brin de courant électrique. C'est à dire, outre la lumière, pas de radiateurs, et encore moins d'eau chaude.

Ils avaient annoncé combien pour la nuit, déjà? -6?

Blasé, il arrêta là sa liste, et pour la énième fois dans l'heure, jura.

« TONY ! Non, mais tu vas te taire a la fin, imbécile d'Italien ? Vire de là avec ta mauvaise humeur, arrêtes tes caprices, on est tous dans la même galère ! » , explosa l'Israélienne.

L'intéressé, légèrement rougissant, marmonna une rapide excuse, conscient de son attitude. A qui la faute ?, pensa t-il.

Il n'était pas en colère mais blessé, meurtrit, et seul Ducky l'avait compris. Alors, il se protégeait, tant bien que mal, en devenant amer, susceptible, blessant.

La meilleure défense restait l'attaque, non ?

Il observa Abby remonter du sous-sol avec Gibbs, lampes torches a la main, qu'elle distribua, avant de joyeusement ajouter :

« Qui veut dormir au sous-sol ?

- Moi, petite fille, lui répondit son mentor. Ducky prendra ma chambre, et tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis avec David, vous y serez plus tranquilles. Les 2 autres, au salon, ou avec Ducky. Débrouillez vous entre vous.

- D'accord, d'accord ! », lui répondit t-elle.

La jeune femme, bien que navrée de la situation, était toute éxcitée a l'idée de dormir, pour la première fois, chez Gibbs.

Tony, lui, était loin de l'être. Dormir avec... Ducky ?

Non.

Impossible.

Il adorait le légiste, mais dormir dans la chambre de Gibbs, dans le lit de Jethro... Là ou il avait fait l'amour a cette jeune femme. Il serait bien incapable de fermer l'œil, trop perturbé par les sentiments contradictoires se bousculant dans son esprit.

Même s'il était certain que Gibbs changerait les draps et ferait du rangement, c'était peut être idiot, mais la trace de la jeune femme était trop récente ici. Il imaginait presque encore son parfum qui embaumait la chambre.

Il frissonna, légèrement dégouté.

Le canapé sera parfait, conclut t-il.

« Je prends le canapé, lacha t-il tout de go. Je préfère être indépendant.

- Eh bien, Timothy, nous allons nous tenir compagnie. »

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de demander d'un ton taquin :

« Tu ne ronfles pas au moins, Ducky ?

- Pas le moins du monde, impertinent jeune homme ! », lui répondit le plus agé, se prenant dans son jeu.

Durant cet intermède, Abby avait migré vers la cuisine, et observait d'un air pensif le contenu du frigo étalé devant elle.

« Il reste... des pâtes, des steaks, des tomates, du jambon... et... c'est a peu près tout. Du point de vue cuisine d'un diner, je veux dire..., lança t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Je suppose que c'est pas la peine d'appeler le chinois d'à côté ?

- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir, DiNozzo ? », lui répondit Gibbs.

Tony serra les dents.

Parfois plus que toi, pense t-il, amer.

Il se retourna vers son patron qui sortait les ingrédients de son frigidaire. Visiblement, se soir, ce sera steaks-pâtes.

Adios a la pizza peperoni.

La soirée promettait.

* * *

_Des commentaires? Vous savez maintenant comme je les aime, vos reviews ! _

_Bisous, A bientôt ! ^^_


	3. Nuit de Printemps

_Coucou ! _

_Et voici le printemps qui arrive ! =)_

_Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! ^^_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Youps ! Toutes mes excuses a Kit, oublié(e) dans la première réponse aux reviews anonymes ^^' : Merci a toi pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ! =)_

_Fed : Contente que tu aimes ! Eh bien, voilà, j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée par cette suite, et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ^^_

_Kaori : Bien trouvé ! ( Mais c'était pas difficile, hein …;) ) Quand a tes hypothèses... Tu vérifieras par toi même ! =) _

_Et merci du double commentaire ^^_

_Velouria : Effectivement, c'est une remarque que je verrais très bien sortir de la bouche de Ducky dans la véritable série … Elle a ici toute sa place pour faire comprendre a Tony ce qu'il doit comprendre ! =) _

_Merci a toi aussi de ta fidélité ^^_

* * *

_En parlant de Ducky, vous devez tous avoir remarqué que je lui ai donné ici un rôle important. _

_Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente, ce rôle là était davantage joué par Ziva =) _

_J'ai tout simplement l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un personnage particulier qui analyse le comportement des deux autres, joue un rôle de « médiateur », pour que ce personnage « extérieur » puisse vous transmettre certains sentiments, explications quand aux actions de nos deux loulous ^^ ( de son point de vue, mais aussi d'un point de vue général pour que vous compreniez la cohérence et la logique de l'histoire )_

* * *

_Allez, trêve de bavardage, allons y ! ;)_

* * *

_Partie 3 : Nuit de Printemps..._

* * *

Ducky tourna la tête. Aperçu les yeux sombres de Gibbs : nerfs en pelote ou… éclat de désir ?

Dubitatif, son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune Italien. Celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils avaient fini de dîner une petite heure plus tôt, dîner seulement animé par lui même et la jeune scientifique. Mc Gee et Ziva leur répondaient volontiers, mais les deux autres avaient plus ou moins été absents.

Il n'avait pas voulu perturber le jeune homme avec une de ses remarques, celle là même qu'il n'avait pas compris : était t-il avec elle ?

Seulement le mettre sur la piste, qu'il réfléchisse un peu. Lui même avait commencé a comprendre, il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, que Tony n'était pas le seul a se sentir perturbé par Gibbs, que le contraire était tout aussi vrai.

Le problème était là. Tony avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait. Logiquement, il en était perturbé, et détruit, dans la perspective du sens unique. Son comportement était plus colérique, surtout contre la personne, ici Jethro, le faisant souffrir.

Mais il restait relativement « inactif », dans le sens où il ne se rabattait pas sur de multiples conquêtes, mais se contentait d'espérer. Il lui avait avoué avoir eu quelques relations avec des hommes, il y a quelques années, mais jamais rien de lui même, d'un point de vue sexuel, il avait tendance a s'abstenir, tout simplement parce que, frustré, seul l'ex-marine le faisait brûler de désir, le mettant dans des états pas possibles, parfois embarrassants au boulot. Réaction normale, conclut le légiste.

Gibbs, c'était plus compliqué. Au vue des réactions de l'ex-marine, trop fortes, trop passionnées, pour une simple bêtise de l'Italien, Tony l'attirait. Des sentiments se rajoutaient aussi au mélange explosif, Ducky en était certain.

Sauf que l'ancien militaire réagissait de manière beaucoup plus violente. Il niait tout en bloc, toutes ces actions le démontraient. Il couchait a droite a gauche, probablement pour se persuader qu'il ressentait une attirance pour l'une ou l'autre de ces femmes, mais cette méthode se révélait inefficace. Et, rebelote, il en était davantage blessant envers les autres.

Et ça, c'était insupportable pour le jeune homme.

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils, le comportement de son ami ne lui plaisait pas, il serait temps d'avoir une petite conversation avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage.

Un bruit de cartes le tira de ses pensées et il relança. N'ayant pas grand chose a faire, ils avaient décidé une partie de cartes. Certes, ce n'était pas l'idéal, surtout a la lumière des bougies, mais ça les occupait un minimum, avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. L'orage grondait toujours, ses résonances interrompant parfois la conversation des membres du NCIS.

Tony se leva soudainement, et balança ses cartes sur la table.

« J'en ai marre. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tony ! Tu es au courant que l'eau chaude n'est pas chaude ?, s'amusa la jeune scientifique.

- Pas grave. Une douche froide n'a jamais tué personne. J'y vais. »

Il prit son sac de voyage, quitta le salon sous le regard un peu trop long de Gibbs, et s'engagea dans la salle de bain.

Il se lava d'abord les dents, écoutant distraitement la pluie qui frappait le carreau. Puis le jeune homme se glissa sous la douche, et, après une brève hésitation, tourna le robinet.

Oh.

Fuck.

Comment une eau pouvait-elle être aussi froide ? L'eau glacée qui dégoulinait sur son corps le congelait de la tête aux pieds, et il trembla violemment.

S' il lui arrivait d'imaginer un peu trop longuement le corps de son patron quand il était chez lui, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Le simple filet d'eau glacée lui aurait coupé tous ses effets !

Avec un effort, il attrapa le savon, et commença sa toilette.

10 minutes plus tard, il en sortait, certes propre et plus calme, mais traumatisé pour le reste de ses jours ! Si cet orage durait plus longtemps que prévu, il décida d'un commun accord avec sa chaire de poule qu'il se passerait de la douche.

Gibbs avait eu la chance de prendre la sienne ce matin... Quand aux autres...

Tony piocha un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Après estimation de la température qu'il ferait cette nuit, il enfila aussi un sweat, et une paire de chaussettes.

Quand il retourna au salon, il ne trouva personne. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'horloge murale : 22h07. Le jeune agent entendit des voix venant de la chambre d'amis et s'y rendit. Ziva et Abby discutaient, tout en se préparant a dormir.

« Hy Tony ! Il commence a faire froid. On a décidé d'arrêter la partie. Mais j'ai gagné ! On sera mieux sous les couettes ! , lui expliqua la jeune laborantine.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils ont suivi notre idée. Je crois que Gibbs et Ducky sont dans la chambre d'a côté. Tu devrais faire pareil, tu sais. Tu as l'air fatigué.

- C'est juste une impression. Bonne nuit, Abb. A demain, Ziva. Je vais voir avec Gibbs.

- Ok ! Fais de beaux rêves, Tony. »

La jeune femme l'embrassa, et il tourna les talons.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Gibbs, Ducky en profitait pour entamer LA conversation.

« Ou donc as tu rencontré cette délicieuse jeune femme ?

- Au centre aquatique... Pourquoi, Ducky? »

Son vieil ami l'intriguait. Poser ce genre de question ne lui arrivait que rarement. Signe que quelque chose lui déplaisait.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Est ce qu'il... savait ses fantasmes les plus secrets ?

- Simple curiosité. »

Ou non.

Il décida d'être franc.

Au regard de Gibbs, celui ci comprenait qu'il tournait autour du pot.

« Jethro... »

Pas bon signe.

Alerte rouge.

Il allait le dire.

Il avait compris.

« A qui pensais tu ? A qui pensais tu en étreignant cette jeune Marie ?

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le médecin. Revenant en arrière. Flash-back. Ce visage... Ces pommettes, ces yeux, ces lèvres là... Il les connaissait.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'a lui ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait t-il pas les embrasser, sans que cette vision ne le fasse frisonner ?

Il avait pourtant essayer. Elles étaient si belles, si tendres entre ses mains. Il aurait du les aimer, les faire siennes avec toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait leur donner. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas d'elles.

Tony... Tony... C'était ça qu'il voulait. Tony.

Ses pensées cheminaient si vite qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait murmuré ce prénom. Ducky le regardait, aussi calme qu'auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, » murmura t-il.

Jethro fronça les sourcils et Ducky s'expliqua :

- A vrai dire, j'espérais te faire parler, et comprendre ton comportement. Tu as dépassé mes espoirs. Je n'en attendais pas tant., lui sourit-il.

- Tais toi »

C'était net et tranchant. Autodéfense, analysa le médecin. Il s'approcha de l'ancien militaire et lui dit :

« Crois tu que ramener ces inconnues dans ton lit effacera tes désirs, Jethro ? Sais tu, ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu, le mal que tu lui fais ? Que tu te fais ?

- Le... mal que je lui fais ? Pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose a foutre, Ducky ? Il vire bien a droite a gauche, lui aussi, non ? »

A rajouter dans sa liste : jalousie.

Le dialogue devait s'arrêter là.

C'était a Tony d'exploser, de le brimer, de lui révéler ses sentiments.

Pas a lui.

Heureusement pour le médecin, l'arrivée de Tim se fit bien opportunément. Il posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de changer de sujet :

« Jethro, mon ami, aurais tu une couverture supplémentaire ? Je crains que la température ne baisse encore pendant la nuit... «

Gibbs sembla surpris mais se contenta d'aller farfouiller dans les placards.

Un peu plus tard, il sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes se préparer tranquillement. Il croisa Tony au milieu du couloir, et dit :

« Je t'ai mis une couette sur le canapé. Si tu as froid, il y a une couverture dans le placard de gauche ».

Il s'apprêtait a descendre a la cave quand il s'arrêta. Doucement, il continua :

« Bonne nuit, Tony.

- Bonne nuit, » lui répondit simplement le jeune agent.

Tony suivit du regard les courbes de son patron qui descendait les escaliers, puis se traîna au salon. S'emmitouflant dans la couette bleu marine, comme ses yeux, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, il essaya de trouver le sommeil. La maison était maintenant calme, et seuls les éclairs, qu'il devinait a travers les volets, et le tonnerre la troublaient.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un léger bruit. C'était Gibbs qui remontait doucement, a moitié habillé, brosse a dent et dentifrice a la main. Il passa discrètement vers lui, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Sur le coup, Tony hésita : faire semblant ou ne pas faire semblant ?

Finalement, il referma les yeux. Son ouïe aux aguets, il entendit l'eau couler, puis s'arrêter.

Une onde de colère le traversa a l'écoute de ces bruits si quotidiens. C'était violent, inexpliquée. Comment Gibbs pouvait t-il continuer sa petite vie alors que lui crevait de souffrance a chaque fois qu'il le voyait ? Ces gestes si simples, se lever, faire couler l'eau, ouvrir le dentifrice, sa vie suivait son cours.

Lui, non.

La sienne était transformée, un volcan brut de colère et de douleur.

C'était injuste.

Ce pouvoir là était injuste.

Intolérable.

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il manqua de s'étaler par terre. Courant presque, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain a la volée.

Gibbs sursauta.

Ses yeux... Pourquoi était-ils si sombres ? Pourquoi le jeune homme était-il dans cet état ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter des pourquoi.

Avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, les lèvres de Tony heurtaient les siennes, et sa langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, le faisant reculer sous la surprise.

Son dos heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd.

C'était violent.

Le jeune homme était possessif, passionné, brutal, tout sauf tendre.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Son corps se pressait contre le sien, si fermement qu'il sentait ses muscles lui faire mal.

Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne dans un ballet sans fin, l'étouffant presque.

Ses dents se faisaient dures, le mordant jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient douloureuses et meurtries.

Il sentait la douleur des morsures, la poigne de la main dans sa nuque, le besoin crucial d'air.

Oh Nom de Dieu.

Brûlant.

Il s'enflammait comme un brasier.

Il adorait ça.

Quand l'Italien sentit sa poitrine se contracter si fort qu'il crut que ses poumons allaient exploser, il le lâcha. Aussi violemment qu'il l'avait embrassé, il desserra sa prise, le rejeta contre le mur, fit 4 pas en arrière.

Putain.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ?

Cette vison valait tous les pornos du monde.

Les lèvres rouges, gonflées, saignantes a plusieurs endroits par les morsures infligées, Gibbs le regardait.

Les yeux si noirs, les pupilles si dilatées qu'ils faisaient concurrence au ciel.

La respiration hachée, haletante.

La nuque et le coup marqués, marqués par les traces rouges de ses doigts.

Frissonnant, instable.

S'il avait cru ne jamais voir son patron défaillir, si perturbé que même ses réflexes de marine's n'existaient plus, c'était bel et bien fini.

* * *

_Hihi ! Ca s'arrête là ! ( je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'accuser l'auteur de sadisme ;) , hihi ) _

_Eh oui ! Pour la suite, il faudra patienter quelques jours... ^^ _

_Alors, rendez vous, j'espère, pour l'ultime partie de cette nuit ! ( brûlante... ) _

_Bises a tous ! =)_


	4. Nuit d'Eté

_Coucou ! ^^_

_Je tiens a m'excuser de ce retard, ce n'était absolument pas volontaire, puisque que j'avais prévu de poster cette suite dans les 2-3 jours suivant le chapitre 3 au début ^^'_

_Mais il se trouve simplement que j'ai un Bac Blanc d'Histoire qui s'est planté là , et j'ai donc été vraiment très occupée dans toutes ces révisions … =)_

_Je me suis d'ailleurs boostée pour vous la poster ce soir, puisque je suis encore dans mes révisons... _

_Parce que la mettre en ligne implique un certain temps, correction, relecture, mise en page, etc ! _

* * *

_Ainsi , voici le dernier chapitre de cette longue nuit, Enjoy ! _

_Et merci beaucoup a tous pour vos adorables reviews ;p_

* * *

**S'il avait cru ne jamais voir son patron défaillir, si perturbé que même ses réflexes de marine's n'existaient plus, c'était bel et bien fini.**

* * *

_Partie 4 : Nuit d'Eté..._

* * *

Incompréhensible fut le premier mot que pensa Gibbs quand son cerveau sortit enfin de sa veille.

Les yeux verts braqués sur lui le brûlaient. Tremblant; comment un simple baiser pouvait-il lui faire un tel effet ?; il se concentra pour retrouver un minimum d'équilibre. Il se décolla du mur, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lapant le sang qui s'accumulait.

Le regard fixé sur lui devint plus profond, si c'était encore possible.

Il y plongea ses yeux, retrouvant doucement leur couleur d'origine.

Tony ne détourna pas le regard.

Il aurait du.

Il venait d'embrasser son Boss, un ancien militaire purement hétérosexuel !

Ça, ça restait a prouver. N'était t-il pas censé le rejeter brusquement et le virer sur le champ ?

Plutôt que de se laisser embrasser sans objections ?

S'attardant sur ses yeux encore sombres, ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place.

Brutalement, sa rage ressortit :

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? Tu n' piges jamais rien d' toute façon. Jamais rien ! »

Gibbs se tendit.

Ses poings se crispèrent, se muscles frémirent.

Il sentit la colère remonter comme une lame de fond, transformant la blessure des mots en une vague de tensions.

Ajoutée avec ses sentiments, qu'il venait juste de réaliser, et les si fortes émotions juste ressenties, il explosa :

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, Nom de Dieu ? Tu te prends pour qui, DiNozzo ?

- Pour celui que je suis., répondit, tout a coup si calme, Tony. Un agent. Mais aussi, surtout, un homme. Un être humain. Et tu sais ce que ressentent les humains, Gibbs ? Des sentiments. Je t'aime.

La foudre aurait pu toucher la baraque qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Gibbs étouffait.

Il s'était attendu a tout, sauf a ça.

Ce ça.

Aveux en bonne et due forme.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Tony recula, sa colère était retombée comme un soufflé raté. Sans quitter son regard, le souffle soudainement coupé par les émotions qu'il y lisait.

Gibbs inspira.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Tony comptait.

« Je pensais a toi.

- Pardon ? »

La voix de Tony était douce, faible, mais intriguée.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tony. Marie. Marie, j'en avais rien a foutre, c'était rien, juste une poupée entre mes mains. Tu sais, j'ai honte, les femmes ne sont pas des jouets. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'a élevé, pas pour les prendre comme des sex-toys en fantasmant quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais a toi. J' pensais a toi, Tony. Nom de Dieu, tu peux pas savoir a quel point je pensais a toi. »

Il se mordit les lèvres, grimaça quand les picotements lui rappelèrent comme elles étaient meurtries.

« J' bandais rien qu'en t'imaginant, rien qu'en imaginant tes yeux. C'était toi que je déshabillais, c'était toi que je caressais, c'était toi que j'embrassais, encore toi que je marquais. Je fermais les yeux, ton image devant mes paupières closes, je prenais du plaisir. Les ouvrir, non. Je laissais mon cerveau, mes désirs, imaginer ce corps d'homme sous le mien. T'as pas idée comme je me suis mordu les lèvres pour retenir ton nom, comme je serrais les poings pour ne pas me trahir.

Tony... Foutu Italien..., qu'est ce que tu fais de moi ? »

Scotché, frissonnant, Tony fixait les yeux bleus sans ciller.

Ébahi.

Niveau déclaration, Gibbs en faisait pas souvent, mais quand ça sortait, c'était pas qu'a moitié !

Lui aussi se mordit la lèvre, retenant de toute ses forces les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. C'était mieux qu'un « je t'aime ». La plus belle, sincère, et troublante déclaration qu'on lui ait jamais faite, c'était incontestablement celle là. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il en avait du mal a respirer.

Et Jethro qui attendait.

Attendait quoi au juste ?, se demanda le plus âgé. Une réaction, peut être ?

« Embrasse moi ».

C'était sorti tout seul. Parce qu'il en crevait d'envie, qu'il voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, se dire que c'était réel, qu'il ne le rejetait pas.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, vite, plus vite, j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus, plus attendre, embrasse moi.

Jethro s'approcha, planta ses yeux dans les siens, se pencha vers lui,... et l'embrassa. Rien a voir avec ce que c'était il y a 10 minutes. Langoureux, tendre, il cajola ses lèvres. Passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, Tony y répondit avec son corps tout entier, gémissant contre ses lèvres, caressant tendrement les cheveux argentés. C'était... Pas de mots, plus de mots, embrasse moi. Encore. Leurs souffles se firent plus saccadés, le baiser plus adulte. Les langues se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent, jouèrent ensemble pour la première fois. Douceur, passion, tendresse, tout y passa, laissant de brûlantes traînées le long de leurs lèvres.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent pas détacher leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme était en feu, tout son corps réclamant bien plus qu'un baiser. Ses joues étaient carmin, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, toute cette chaleur se focalisant sur son bas ventre. Sa libido reprenant ses droits, il se jeta sur l'ancien-militaire, attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il entendit son amant grogner doucement contre ses lèvres quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, rapprochant leurs bassins.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul a être stimulé par la situation, sourit-il en le relâchant a nouveau pour respirer. Les yeux qui le regardaient avaient viré au noir, et semblaient vouloir le croquer sur place.

Sans plus attendre, Gibbs lui fit un sourire carnassier et plongea dans son cou, tout en se collant davantage a lui. L'Italien gémit, se laissant acculer sans problèmes contre le mur juste derrière. Relevant la tête, le laissant embrasser sa nuque et lécher son oreille, il passa ses mains sous la chemise de son patron, ravi de ne pas y trouver de tee-shirt. Il caressa les muscles du dos qu'il sentit rouler sous ses doigts, et émit un bruit étouffé de satisfaction. Combien de fois n'avait t-il pas rêvé de faire ce geste, de sentir ce corps brut et musclé sous ses mains, contre le sien ?

Le plus agé n'était pas en reste. Après avoir marqué le cou de son protégé, il recula légèrement pour lui enlever ce sweat qui le génait comme pas possible. Tony émit un grognement de protestation quand son corps quitta le sien, obligé de retirer ses mains. Mais il sourit en voyant l'état de son supérieur et en profita illico pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il ne s'arrêta que pour lever les bras quand Jethro lui retira son sweat, crevant d'envie de découvrir ce torse. La chemise tomba et l'Italien posa ses deux mains bien a plat sur le torse découvert, puis, de ses doigts, traça de multiples arabesques qui firent frisonner l'ancien marine.

Gibbs se mordit la joue en voulant retenir un gémissement. Sa peau était en feu, comme il aimait quand il le touchait ! Comme s'il savait exactement où placer ses caresses pour le rendre dingue !

Dans un grognement sourd, il embrassa voracement son jeune agent quand celui ci caressa ses tétons, et fit mine de descendre plus bas, juste vers son nombril. La position n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais il arracha presque le tee-shirt de son amant. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux dessinèrent des soleils et il descendit doucement sa main le long du torse bronzé, passant sur les tétons si sensibles pour ne s'arrêter qu'a la lisière du jogging. Alors que Tony ronronnait, ses genoux s'inclinèrent, ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de son ventre, sa langue fit le tour du nombril, faisant gémir l'Italien. Tony posa ses mains sur sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux, exerçant une très légère pression pour l'inviter a descendre plus bas, là où il était si tendu que ça lui faisait mal. Mais Gibbs se fit joueur, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis couvrit son torse de baisers. Il remonta vers les tétons tendus, les mordilla, les apaisa par quelques coups de langue. Son jeune amant haletait par soubresauts chaque fois qu'il le taquinait et l'embrassait.

Oh, Nom de Dieu ! pensa Tony. Il était doué. Et pas qu'un peu. Il le faisait languir, explorant toutes les parties découvertes de son corps. Son amant ne semblait pas décidé a le lacher, pour son plus grand plaisir, mais lui aussi voulait goûter, caresser ce torse aux muscles dessinés qu'il avait a peine entrevu. Avec un gémissement, il murmura :

« Jay... »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, et, profitant de la surprise du surnom , Tony le fit soudainement remonté vers lui avant de l'embrasser a perdre haleine.

Jethro avait envie de lui comme jamais mais un brin de conscience lui disait qu'ils seraient bien mieux au sous-sol. Attrapant d'une main les doigts de Tony, et de l'autre les vêtements épars, il passa une tête par la porte et les fit descendre plus bas.

Bonne idée !, pensa le jeune homme. Grand un, le canapé sera beaucoup plus tendre que les carreaux et, grand deux, n'importe qui pourrait décider d'aller aux toilettes au milieu de la nuit, et les trouver dans une fâcheuse position. A peine fut-il descendu qu'il balança littéralement son supérieur sur le canapé, s'installant avec un sourire des plus coquins sur ses cuisses. Gibbs était en boxer, boxer qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son état. Taquin, il lui donna un léger coup de rein, et le vit avec plaisir se mordre la lèvre en éssayant de retenir un gémissement.

Peine perdue.

Il sentit Gibbs se tendre et les abdos frissonner quand il s'allongea entièrement pour l'embrasser, tout en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Ils gémirent a l'unisson, leurs deux virilités s'émoustillant lascivement dans ce même mouvement. Gibbs passa ses mains sous son jogging et fut surpris d'y sentir directement la peau.

« Je ne... dors... jamais comme... ça, d'habitude ! , lui expliqua un Tony haletant.

- Nu ? »

Tony eut un sourire carnassier, puis passa brusquement sa main sous le boxer de son amant, qui s'étrangla d'un gémissement.

« Oui. Avant. Plus... maintenant. J'ai horreur... de changer mes draps tous... les matins. Ta faute. »

Et, comme pour le punir de ces faits, son boxer volant a travers la cave, il fit jouer ses doigts sur le membre de l'ancien militaire, le frustrant davantage d'un rythme incroyablement lent.

Gibbs rougit, gémit et finit par feuler quand il comprit le jeu de son subordonné.

Se redressant brusquement sur ses coudes, il le retourna d'un coup sec.

« Game over », lui susurra t-il a l'oreille, avant de lui retirer son jogging.

Tony sourit, l'ex-marine n'abandonnait jamais la partie. Ce sourire s'effaça pour se transformer en halètements quand il sentit la paume de son amant entourer son sexe brûlant. Il gémit, empétré dans des tonnes d'émotions et de sensations. Gibbs s'amusa lui aussi, puis décida de pimenter le jeu. Délaissant un instant le membre tendu, il descendit ses lèvres le long de son torse, les posa juste a côté de l'aine.

Fuck !, pensa le cerveau de Tony, incapable d'articuler une pensée cohérente.

Il aurait du savoir que l'ex-marine était du genre rancunier au lit !

La langue courait maintenant le long de sa virilité, mettant tous ses sens aux aguets, sans que jamais cet amour de marine ne se décide a ouvrir la bouche.

N'en pouvant plus, il allait mourir sur place avant que l'autre ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Tony pressa légèrement les cheveux ébouriffés.

Gibbs, qui décidément adorait le torturer, le fixa de se yeux si noirs. Puis, constatant l'état de Tony, avec un regard lubrique, il plongea doit au but, faisant buter le membre tendu au fond de sa gorge.

Le cri qui remonta jusqu'à ses tympans lui fit comprendre que son cadet appréciait.

Il débuta un léger mouvement, accélérant parfois pour mieux ralentir. Il sentait l'Italien s'agiter, gémir, lâcher parfois de faibles cris, retenus tant bien que mal. Son propre corps n'en pouvait plus, son sexe dur lui faisant presque mal.

« Jay... Jay ! Pas... finir... comme ça... », haleta Tony.

Il remonta le visage et l'Italien attrapa ses lèvres, en même temps que ses doigts revinrent s'enrouler autour de son sexe, le faisant gémir a nouveau.

Il n'en pouvait littéralement plus, jamais n'avait-il eu envie de personne avec autant de force.

Tony, les prunelles aussi sombres que les siennes, attrapa ses doigts pour les lécher langoureusement. La vison était extatique, il en jouirait sur place, pensa t-il soudainement.

Quand le jeune homme relâcha sa main, il le prépara tendrement, ravi des gémissements qui résonnaient dans son oreille. Là aussi, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Tony lui murmurer :

« Jay... Si tu... n'arrêtes pas ça... tout de suite..., je vais... Oh, putain, je te veux !

Avec précautions, douceur et caresses, il le fit sien en laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. S'arrêtant, il observa l' ancien flic, les yeux clos, les joues rouges, la poitrine qui se soulevait a un rythme effréné.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ce regard troublé.

Dans un grognement, il envoya un coup de hanche, ravi de voir Jethro retenir un cri. L'ancien militaire comprit le message, et instaura de langoureux va et viens, de plus en plus rapides, frappant frénétiquement le point sensible de son amant, le faisant décoller, se mordre les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier.

Nom de Dieu, c'était trop fort, c'était trop bon, ... c'était Tony.

Accélérant encore la cadence, il sentit les muscles se serrer autour de lui, et posa son regard sur les paupières closes de son amant.

« Tony... Ouvre... les yeux ! »

L'Italien les rouvrit, planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Déferlante d'émotions.

Il chavira, se sentit partir, eu a peine conscience de crier son nom.

Gibbs sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Tony jouir entre leurs ventres, et le rejoignit aussitôt, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer son cri.

Il retomba haletant sur le côté, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air a mettre dans ses poumons. Tony ne respirait pas mieux que lui, son cœur battait encore a cent a l'heure. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son patron, et posa sa tête au creux de sa poitrine, incapable d'articuler un autre mot que :

« Waw »!

Au bout de la quatrième fois, l'ex-marine le regarda, et haussa les sourcils.

Tony lui sourit, se pencha par dessus son amant pour ramasser la couette, et les en couvrit tout les deux. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis demanda doucement :

« Je peux rester... dormir là ? »

Gibbs remonta son visage, lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ça voulait dire oui.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose... Une toute petite chose, et pourtant si importante.

« Tony ? »

Le jeune agent frotta sa joue contre la sienne, et vint lui donner un baiser d'esquimaux avec le bout de son nez.

« Je t'aime », chuchota Gibbs.

Tony le regarda amoureusement, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'amour et de douceur.

« Anch'io ti amo, » lui répondit t-il dans sa langue natale.

Gibbs eut un sourire, décidé a ne plus jamais laisser partir son Italien d'amour, orage calmé ou pas ! Les prunelles de Tony étincelèrent, et il sut que le jeune homme avait quelques idées derrière la tête. Son regard se fit plus coquin, et sa main plus câline.

La nuit n'était pas finie.

Ils avaient encore le temps, le temps de s'aimer.

**Le temps de la nuit...**

**La temps d'une vie.**

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Voilà,est ce que ça vous a plu ? ;)_

_Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de finir en guimauve, et c'est pour ça que ma fin me laisse mitigée. D'un côté, je trouve ça un peu trop tendre, surtout au niveau du caractère de Gibbs, trop rapide « je t'aime », mais de l'autre, finir ma fic sans quelques aveux sentimentaux à son Italien ne me plaisait pas trop..._

_Enfin … =)_

* * *

_Ah Oui ! Je n'ai pas d'autres fics sur le feu pour le moment et c'est pour ça que j'ai quelque chose a vous proposer..._

_J'aime beaucoup écrire sur ce couple, seulement, là, je n'ai plus tellement d'idées. Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part des votres : ça peut être une situation a laquelle seraient confrontés Gibbs et Tony ( déjà en couple ou non ) , une action, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse se passer, des vacances, un enlèvement, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! _

_Si vous voulez, il me faut juste un point de départ, une idée qui déclenche quelque chose, de l'imagination ( et presque tout déclenche ça sur moi ^^ ), pour que je puisse écrire ! _

_Et , à ce moment là, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire une fic dessus, un OS , ou a chapitres ! _

_Voilà, réfléchissez, si vous avez une idée, surtout, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête a réceptionner ! =)_

* * *

_Bises a tous ! =)_


	5. Réponse aux reviews contacts

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes ( je compléterai au fur et à mesure )** =) :

_Youps ! Très bonne question, pour envoyer vos idées de fics …_

_Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé a ceux qui n'étaient pas inscrits, sorry … ^^"_

_Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres alternatives que de vous donner mon mail : _doriane . hugon arobase live . fr

_** Attention** ! **Supprimer les espaces de chaque côté des points, et du arobase ( a mettre en normal, hein, le site ne l'accepte pas ) , obligée de les rajouter, sinon, le site n'accepte pas l'adresse** **!**__  
_

_Ou par message privé, si vous préférez, pour les inscrits ! ^^_

_J'attends vos idées ! =)_

* * *

**Kaori**_ : Vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ! Et Joyeux Anniversaire, avec un peu de retard ^^_

_Je m'excuse encore pour les quelques fautes, j'ai vraiment du mal à tout repérer ^^' Puisque quand j'écris, ça vient tout seul, et comme la pensée vient plus vite que l'écriture des mots, je suis assez déconcentrée, je me laisse porter, et j'ai du mal a supprimer toutes les fautes plus tard ^^'_

_Quand à la déclaration de Gibbs, oui, c'est une des parties de ma fic que j'aime bien, je cherchais quelque chose d'assez « brut » à lui faire dire en réponse a Tony et j'ai fini par trouver un truc qui me convenait =)_

Alors, oui, envoies moi tes idées de fic sur ma boite mail, ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu ne les trouves pas top, ce n'est pas un problème, ça ne veut rien dire ! ^^

* * *

_Voili pour cette partie, bises a tous ! =)_


End file.
